The present invention relates to machines for filling capsules, or similar containers, with pharmaceutical products, in particular it refers to a machine for multiple doses that is suitable for filling capsules with two or more different products.
The invention also relates to a method for filling and checking capsules, or similar containers, with two or more pharmaceutical products.
In capsule-filling processes, in particular capsules of hard gelatine, with pharmaceutical products the need is known to fill capsules with combinations of two or more different products, the products differing by type (liquids, powders, granules, tablets, microtablets, late-effect drugs, etc.) and/or by the composition of the active principle.